


Wishes

by jimiheadkicks



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wishes Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimiheadkicks/pseuds/jimiheadkicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of an unfortunate evening, Sarah makes a wish that leads her into another adventure with the Goblin King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

Sarah Williams looked up at the clock for the fifth time that night, regretting ever agreeing to go on a blind date.

It wasn't that James (her friend Annie's cousin) wasn't nice. He was a perfect gentleman. He held the door for her, pulled out her chair, and didn't try to look down her shirt during the meal. He said she looked "beautiful", not "sexy" or "ravishing". A classy man.

James definitely wasn't ugly, either. His eyes were a very nice blue color (both of them), his hair was strawberry blonde and styled in a way that made it seem like it wasn't styled at all (a respectable, normal style), and he was a few inches taller than her (even in heels).

 _No,_  Sarah pondered,  _it's not any of those things that makes me want to run away._

As James continued talking about his grandmother's knitting prowess, Sarah had to admit:  _He's the most boring man on the planet._

"Um, James, could you excuse me for a second?" Sarah pointed in the direction of the bathrooms. "I need to powder my nose."

"Oh, sure, of course, yeah," James stammered, and Sarah's heart almost broke.  _He's such a nice guy…_

He gave her a shy smile. "When you come back, I can show you some pictures of my Gram's work."

_…But this isn't working._

* * *

A few moments later, Sarah began berating herself in front of the Ladies Room mirror.

"C'mon, Sarah. He's nice. You need to get out more. Live a little," Sarah whispered to herself, then sighed. "I sound like my mother."

I just want to leave…

Unbidden, a voice whispered from the back of her mind, smooth like silk and so, so familiar.  _"Say your Right Words."_

Like she was on autopilot, Sarah spoke. "I wish could leave.  _Right now_."

* * *

For a moment, Sarah looked at herself in the mirror, dumbfounded by what she had just said.

_Everything I've worked for..._

Sarah thought about her house, her job, her family, her brother...

_All over now. Because of some stupid words._

Sarah waited for the rush of glitter to appear, for the magical wind to come forth and summon the man of her sleeping hours (she refused to call them dreams anymore). Sarah waited with baited breath and a tiny bit of anticipation.

After a second, Sarah exhaled and looked around. There was no glitter, no feathers, no Goblin King.

So surprised of the lack of anything supernatural, Sarah almost didn't hear the sound of her cell phone ringing.

Fumbling for her phone, Sarah saw it was Toby.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" Sarah tried to make her voice light, but she remembered the last time Toby had called her when he was home alone. It had involved a burned-down shed, three angry neighbors, and a video game tournament.

"Sarah... you need to come home. Right now." Toby's voice sounded strained.

"What's wrong, Toby? Are you hurt? Do you need me to call the police?" Sarah barely restrained herself from saying Animal Control. There had been a weird owl hanging out by their house lately...

"No, Sarah..."

Toby's next words made Sarah's blood run cold.

"It's the Goblin King. He's here."


End file.
